Yesman
|Civilization = Light |Civilization2 = Darkness |Civilization3 = Fire |Affiliation = Fua Duelist |Signature = Geki and Metsu, Babelginus, Demonic Dragon, King Alcadeias, Holy Gaia, Spell Del Fin, Light Divine Dragon, (Manga only) Infinite Ingmar, the Mobile Spirit }} Yesman was first introduced in the Duel Masters Cross season of the Duel Masters Anime. He is a member of the Fua Duelists. He is marked as (Y) and ranked as 2nd in the organization. Plot Duel Masters Cross He is always accompanied and ordered by Xanadu. He was ordered to defeat Shobu but Ryoga challenged him instead. They had a Kaijudo duel in a cave and due to intensity of the duel the walls of the cave started to fall and they all have to evacuate. He almost won the duel. Later he once again faced Ryoga and this time surprisingly he lost all his shields to Ryoga but still he won the duel. Hakuoh has reverted from his "White" personality and Zakira have ordered Yesman to defeat him in a Kaijudo duel. He defeated Hakuoh. Then Shobu challenged him to avenge his best friend Hakuoh. And he finally lost to Shobu. He was actually Yaesar who was defeated by Zakira and had his personality changed like Hakuoh. Zakira did this in order to gain the power of Duel Masters Proof. But later as Zakira was not able to use this power himself because only the chosen one can use it he gave Duel Masters Proof to Yesman and wanted him to do all of his commands. Yesman's last duel with Shobu, Zakira commanded Yesman to show Shobu the Duel Masters Proof and make him give up the duel. But Shobu did not hesitate at all because he knew that in front of him is not Yaesar but Yesman. In the Manga While In the anime he is implied as Yaesar after getting controlled by Zakira, in the manga his true identity is not stated, but the final episode shows Yaesar holding Yesman's helmet, revealing his identity at the end. He duels White in order to suppress his betrayal against Zakira. When White used Heaven's Gate to send out two Syrius, Firmament Elemental, he used Inferno Gate to send out King Tsunami which bounced the two Syrius. After White used Miraculous Snare to remove the King Tsunami he used Lost Soul and used Thrash Crawler to recover it when White used King Aquakamui to recover his hand. In the middle of the duel he used King Alcadeias, Holy Gaia and used Babelginus, Demonic Dragon to send out Spell Del Fin, Light Divine Dragon in order to lock white seamlessly. Despite white used Soul Dorji, Supreme Lord of the Sea to absolve the lock, He used Civil Bind in order to prevent White from casting Super Spark and won. In the Duel Masters: Large Feature manga, he pursued the Antarctic Duel Masters with Xanadu and dueled Kyoshiro Kokujo. While Kokujo used Ballom, Master of Death to break two of his shields, in the next turn he used a combo of Abaramba, Treasure Fuuma and Transmogrify to send out Infinite Ingmar, the Mobile Spirit and used Burning Power to increase it's power and destroyed all of Kokujo's creatures. Then he broke all of his shields and won. Deck He uses DMC-44 Endless All Delete with some of his own cards as well: Light Civilization: *Za Yes, Light Divine Dragon Water Civilization: *Change the World, Blue Divine Dragon *Energy Stream Darkness Civilization: *Gordnov the 5th, Demonic Eyed Death Dragon *Heavy, Dragon God *Soul Advantage Darkness and Fire *Crimson Mega Dragoon }} Trivia *While he generally uses practical combos such as King Alcadeias, Holy Gaia locks and Reanimate strategies, for some strange reason he does use cards that are worthless in competitive play such as Burning Power and Civil Bind as a silver bullet tactic. Category:Anime Character Category:Duel Masters Cross Category:Duel Masters Cross Shock Category:Villains Category:Fua Duelists